A story of a Girl
by sailor-trickery
Summary: This story is not about the true Constantine. Instead this is what would happen if another character entered his shoes. Maybe not... This young girl's name is Mary-Anne. She was blessed with a terrible curse. Sight, yet what she decides to do with her lif
1. Journal Scrap

Chapter One: A Journal Scrap

If you find this journal one of two things has happened to me. A. I have finally lost my mind, and you will find me lying in the gutter drooling. B. Dead, the dark truth was true, and I couldn't stop them.

I've always asked myself two questions. Why did God choose me for this task? Why did he want me to see such things? I feel as if I will never understand his ways. My life has always been such small line between sanity and losing my own damn mind. Then yet, would my life be as interesting if this didn't happen to me? I don't really give a damn anymore. What happens, happens.

This all started since I was younger, except the monsters under my bed were real. You have no fucking idea what it's like to find out that your invisible childhood friend is actually your guardian angel who thinks it's humorous to talk to you on the human level of existence. Damn Gabriel. That angel always had it in for me. Angels have that way with humans. They think they can pull the strings of humans for their own purposes. Though, if they are ever found out, they can have their wings clipped. Hah. Constantine had the right idea, we are meant to be damned, even though we are the front men for God.

My name is Mary-Anne. I am a fucking human that can't do fucking shit. I feel so useless, and don't have anything close to the shit that bastard Constantine knows. We both are fucked and he should have understood that. Both being pulled in strange directions and yeah, I choose to be normal. Wrong again.

I am twenty-two years old. I'm a damn kid. I have more scars on my mind then a damn vet.

…Damn they've fucking found me again. I think this time. I'm fucked.


	2. Chapter Two: Friday 6pm

Chapter Two: Friday… 6p.m.

John looked up from the journal entry he just read. "This is Mary-Anne?" He asked the woman sitting across the table from him.

"Yes, that is Mary-Anne. She said she knew you. I've been looking for her for the past couple of weeks. Where is she? What is she talking about?" She answered.

John popped a piece of gum in his mouth, and looked at the woman in front of him. "I know Mary-Anne, vaguely. I only met her once. She wanted to work with me. I said no. She's too young for this work… only a kid." John trailed off.

The woman then stood up walked towards the large window behind John.

"She was talking about demons wasn't she?" the woman said.

John was still looking at the letter. "Yeah, she was."

A girl is curled up on a bench outside. A man in a large dark trench coat comes and sits beside her. "Are you afraid?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"Why are you still afraid of me?" he asks, "You know that you do not need to fear me."

"I understand." She replies.

She huddles in tighter as the man looks at her. He then smiles.

"When you are ready, I will be waiting." He smirks, "Embrace who you are, or it will destroy you."

The girl then shudders as he walks away as her sister walks up to her not noticing the man walking by her.

"Are you ok? I saw you mouthing something." Her sister said.

"Fine" she replied, "I was just talking to myself."

"Your so weird sometimes Lilia." Her sister replied.


	3. Chapter Three: 10 pm

Chapter Three: Friday, 10 p.m.

John stepped out of his car and looked up at the building he was entering. He felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hello Gabriel." He said to the person behind him.

Gabriel came out from behind with a smile.

"Always the same John always knows when I'm trailing behind." Gabriel smirked.

"With creatures like you following me around, you creatures make it necessary." John replied. He then looked back up at the building in front of him. Gabriel's smile slipped away. "You don't want to go in there John. You are dealing with things that have nothing to do with you." Gabriel said.

"What have you been up to this time Gabriel? Any new ploys to fuck this planet?" John said.

"Is this about Mary-Anne? Why does this girl interest you so?" Gabriel said.

"Why do you ask?" John replies.

"Because it's my job. I'm an angel remember." Gabriel said.

"You are no angel. You are a human remember?" John poked.

"Yes, yes… But I knew her when I was an angel. I just have a few loose ends to tie up." Gabriel replied.

"A few loose ends eh? I would like to see these loose ends." John said. He then began to walk towards the building.

"You wouldn't want to do that John. You could loose your second chance into heaven. You only just got that." Gabriel smirked.

"Ah, well I've got a few loose ends to tie up myself." John finished and walked into the building.


End file.
